The Forgotten God
by person2309
Summary: The Forgotten God. That's me. I used to be on the council until I was banished. With my banishment, I was deleted from history; that's why you haven't heard of me. This is a tale of how and why I was banished and this is a story of my return. A few heroes will come and find me and the truth, the thirteenth Olympian. The Forgotten God.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a while since I've wrote on here but I've had a few good ideas recently, this being one of them. So wish me luck and enjoy.**

 **BTW: Its been a while since I read the series in general so if I get any details mixed up please tell. Also, I might alter a few things just for he story to flow a bit more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC all credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The Giant war had come to an end. Well it did about a month ago, however there were issues they had to resolve in the past few weeks to get everything back to normal. Well as normal as a bunch of demigods could get. There was still a problem. The Gods and Goddesses were still having a bit of a headache when both their Roman and Greek children were in their presence which, to the demigods, was a mystery. They didn't understand why it was still occurring. They had thought after the war and the camps were reunited that it would stop but no. That is why the council was now having a meeting.

These meetings now included the demigods which represented their parents as well. So Percy sat at the side of his father's throne while Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Clarisse, Nico, Thalia (sat with Artemis), Piper, Katie Gardner, Connor and Travis Stoll and Will Solace sat at their respective parent's throne. Obviously, Hera and Hestia did not have any children as the counselors of their houses. Rachel Dare also took part of the meetings now and then to give prophesies whenever a quest was imposed on an unfortunate demigod.

"Logically speaking, we should keep the Romans and the Greeks apart while we figure out how to solve the problem," Athena spoke.

"I don't think it's that easy. The children have bonded, some of them are inseparable, they won't stay apart even if we told them to," Zeus thwarted the Goddess of Wisdom's idea.

"Why is this occurring anyway? Last time the Greeks and Romans were together we didn't have this problem; why is it different this time?" Apollo asked out loud.

At that comment Athena thought of what was different from the last time the Greeks and Romans were together. It was a very long time ago and hard to remember considering they were immortal they had millions of memories. Her thoughts were interrupted by the red headed prophet

 _"Imbalance between the gods need to resolve_

 _To gain their forms control_

 _The truth to be discovered_

 _In desperate times, desperate needs_

 _Find the forgotten son of the seas"_

It clicked in Athena's head, _he_ had been here last time. The others also came to a realization as the words of the prophesy were said aloud. At that point, Zeus had told all of their children to depart from the throne room. They needed to discuss this, something they didn't know about, something they may never know about. It was all coming to the surface now though as the Gods sat in silence for a few minutes trying to register what had just been spoken.

-TFG-

"What do you think the prophesy was about?" Percy asked Annabeth as they walked down the busy streets of New York.

"Well the first line must be about the fact the gods are having trouble with their Roman and Greek forms... The truth to be discovered... I can't think of what that might mean, unless there is something that has been kept from all of us. Maybe that's why they kicked us all out to talk about it," Annabeth rambled slightly trying to solve the puzzle.

"The forgotten son of the seas. That must mean I have a brother but the way the prophesy said it makes it sound like I have an older brother; which should be impossible really because of the first great prophesy, I have to be the oldest son that dad has right?" Percy pondered.

He would enjoy having a sibling in the camp. Every cabin had at least two people in, every god had at least two children. Even Nico and Thalia had siblings now. Poseidon was the only one that had only had one child, well except Triton, but Triton sucked. It would be nice to have someone that had the same powers as he did. Maybe he could teach them how to use them if he ever did get a sibling that is.

"I don't know Percy. I have a feeling the Gods aren't telling us something important, it worries me," Annabeth admitted.

They had been through a lot since they were 12, more so recently as well. The last war had really made them see how much they needed to rely on each other, not physically that is, they both knew they were were both very capable fighters, but mentally they worked better together. They had become a permanent team over the years. Every quest they had been on they were on them together really, except for maybe one or two where thy had been separated, but otherwise every quest they did they did it together.

"I'm sure everything will be fine wise girl, it always is," Percy smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yeh you're probably right."

-TFG-

"No we aren't finding him; that is final." Zeus spoke, frustrated.

"You can't ignore the prophesy. It will only get worse without him here, it has been getting worse since the camps reconnected. You can feel it yourself, the affect it's having. Who knows how bad it will get. It might be bearable the pain of the changes for now but what about in a year or five when it's unbearable because the Romans and Greeks might be having children together?" Athena argued soundly.

"She has a point brother; maybe it is time he came home," Poseidon agreed with Athena which was still quite uncommon but when they did most followed.

"We shall vote on it," Zeus spoke begrudgingly. "All those for him to be found,"

Hand by hand rose. Poseidon then Athena, Hermes, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hades, Aphrodite, Hestia, and finally Ares.

"That's nine against five."

"A search for the son of Poseidon and Mnemosyne is allowed by whomever chosen for the quest," with that Zeus flashed out of the room.

-tfg-

And that is how the search for me started. I wasn't really in hiding so I doubt the search would take that long but then again these are demigods that, for starters, don't know what I look like and lets not forget the fact that a demigods on a quest either get sidetracked or chased in the wrong direction. I would let the come find me I didn't mind, spending over centuries alone, I couldn't wait for some company. I'm just hoping they get here alright I hated it when a hero dies. I can feel it when they have, not like Hades feels death but I know when they've done heroic deeds or have done in the past. Why is that you may ask?

Its because my name is Keion and I'm the God of heroes, loyalty, stars, memories, the tides and ice.

* * *

 **So there is the first chapter. Tell me what you think about it.**

 **Also, I was wondering who is the third person you would like on this quest I have chosen Percy and Annabeth already and I'm debataing between bringing Grover in or just use a demigod, perhaps Nico or Thalia?**

 **let me know :)**

 **Beth~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2 guys.**

 **Just to let you know this will be going into the past as such as well as Percy's new quest so don't get too confused. I will try and make sure you know what is past events and which are current.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Past_

The god Keion was the god of heroes. He used to be in charge of camp and training heroes, not Dionysus. He was much more suited for the job than Dionysus, no offence to him, but the god of wine didn't have what it takes to watch over more than 50 kids with ADHD.

Keion had been training the demigods at camp today, it was weaponry training today so the demigods were split into groups of their chosen weapons. He had help off of older demigods as well and obviously Chiron, one of his closest friends, helped him immensely in watching over the whole camp. Keion was well adapted in every weapon, but his favorite would always be his dual swords. There had been a new demigod to arrive about four days ago. He had jet black hair and blue-green eyes; Keion knew it was one of his father's sons straight away. After years of watching new demigods to arrive he could tell just from their features whose child they were. Most of the gods always gave their children such giveaway details that the game of guessing who their parent was became a sixth sense to him.

This new kid was 13 years old, Orion was his name, he recalled. Orion hadn't had a chance to pick a weapon yet, so her Keion was taking him around all the groudns to see which weapon he preferred. They had already been to the swords and although he seemed to handle a sword quite well Orion didn't feel as if was the right weapon so they had continued around camp. They reached the archery fields. Targets aligned and multiple archers took their stance and shot.

Orion got a bow and quiver of arrows. He drew an arrow out of the quiver and thumbled as he placed it upon the string of the bow, he tried pulling back the arrow but couldn't get it to as much as he would've liked.

"Don't pull with your arms, use your back. Now stand with your legs a bit further apart, don't tense your shoulders as much, lower your elbow. Good, now take a breath and release," Keion guided.

The arrow didn't quite hit the target, no one usually did hit the target the first time they used a bow, unless you were one of Apollo's offspring, which had a natural gift with the bow. However, it wasn't far off. It had pierced the grass not too far to the right of the target.

"Not too bad; with some practice I'm sure you'll be hitting the centre each time," Keion reassured Orion, who looked slightly disappointed at the result. "Do you want to carry on with the rest of the weapons?"

"No. I think I would like to keep practicing with the bow if that is okay, Lord Keion?" Orion asked.

"Yes that's fine. Ask one of the Apollo campers for help if you need any, they are some of the best archers in camp," Keion suggested to his half brother.

With that Keion walked around camp supervising some of the sessions, making sure no one was injured. After watching many lessons around the camp, Keion took a seat in front of the big house. All of the Gods had their own domain or sorts and this was Keion's, that and the Roman camp. It was one of the places where he felt at peace. He protected the camp, he stopped monsters from entering the camp. The only downside to being this close with the demigods was that only a small amount of them ever reached adulthood. Watching the young die was something Keion hated, they barely even started their lives and it gets ripped from them at such a young age. The few that did make it tended to be the minor gods' children, the ones with the weaker scent. Either that or the annoying ones, don't even remind him of Hercules. Zeus still hadn't forgiven Keion for battling Hercules and giving Hercules a scar across his chest. The god didn't tend to fight heroes but Hercules had been cocky and dishonorable so when Keion went to confront him Hercules attacked, much like how an Ares child would. It was easy for him to defend himself against the son of Zeus, he was much older than the hot headed demigod, and with age was experience.

As Keion reminisced he hadn't noticed Chiron approaching him.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, would you like to share your thoughts?" Chiron asked.

"It is not of importance just simply thinking my friend," Keion answered.

"Will you be staying here tonight or are you going out gallivanting with the Lady Artemis again?" Chiron said with a suggestive tone and raised an eyebrow at the god with a smirk on his face.

Flustered by the centaur's words he sputtered out some words until he came up with a coherent sentence.

"We do nothing of what you are suggesting, Chiron; we simply talk and watch the stars. You know I would not dare do something like that before we were wed."

"And when do you plan on doing that? The two of you have been together for centuries now. I am sure Artemis would not reject you if you proposed, if that is what you are worried about," Chiron ensured.

"It is not her response I am worried about. I have not yet asked Lord Zeus or Apollo for their permission, and with the whole Hercules fiasco being quite recent, I do not think I am in Lord Zeus' good books," Keion confessed.

Chiron nodded,knowing the God of the sky did hold grudges, especially against those related to his brother Poseidon. There conversation came to a comfortable silence. Which neither of them minded, it was rare that they got a moments peace in this place, not that they complained they both enjoyed the camp very much. It was soon time for dinner and all of the campers made their way to get their food.

-tfg-

 _Present age_

The gods had informed Chiron that there was a quest to be fulfilled. He had heard of the new prophesy and instantly knew that Olympus was probably in chaos right now. There was an excitement that Chiron felt when he heard the prophesy, he had missed one of his closest friends. Camp had never really been the same since he had left it. After all it had been Keion's domain as such, being the god of heroes after all. Chiron bet that Dionysus was practically cheering at the thought of not having to supervise the demigods anymore. Not that he did much when he was at the camp. It had been him running this camp since Keion had left, he was immortal as long as he was needed and he knew that the God of heroes would always need him. Being together pretty much everyday for year and years, they were best friends, as cliche as that sounded. You get to know someone after spending so much time with them. That is why he didn't, still does't, believe that the god had done what he had been accused of. His banishment was a shock to a lot of people.

The head councilors now sat around the ping-pong table. Even some that weren't head councilors sat around, the ones that had proven to be an important part of the camp, which included the seven.

"Zeus has sent word that a quest shall be partook in for the prophesy that was mentioned," Chiron told the group.

They probably all expected it by now. None of them were accustomed to sitting around when something was going on, each and every one of them knew that their questing days weren't over yet.

"Before we assign who will be going on the quest, first I must tell you what the quest is about." Chiron took a breath. "The person you are searching for, his name is Keion. He was once an Olympian, but he was banished several centuries ago. Now before you pass judgement on him, you must know the vote for his banishment was very even, many believe he was framed, many that voted against him held grudges or disliked him... However, their had been evidence from a demigod that they had seen him in the company of a giant that at the time was trying to infiltrate Olympus."

There was a silence as they absorbed the new information; there was many questions that needed answering.

"Keion...is that his Greek name? What is he the god of?" Jason asked. He had been studying the Greek mythology a little more but he hadn't come across the name.

"Keion his Greek name and Roman name are the same as is his form; he doesn't have the trouble of changing like the other gods do and that is because he is the God of heroes. He also is the god of loyalty, stars, memories, the tides and ice."

"If he was the god of loyalty, why would he betray the Olympians? It doesn't make any sense," Annabeth thought aloud.

"That is the exact point your mother made during his trial. She voted against his banishment, she didn't believe he would betray them," Chiron told the offspring of Athena.

"You said the vote was pretty much even... who was the deciding vote?" Percy asked

"The deciding vote for Lord Keion's banishment was Artemis."

* * *

 **There is chapter 2 for ya.**

 **The quest shall probably start next chapter. I hope you enjoy the past and present parts of the story because I am planning on doing something similar to that every chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think. I appreciate the input and opinions, they'll help me decide who and what I will include or write out**

 **thanks for reading,**

 **Beth~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had no idea where they were heading on this quest, not properly yet. They were hoping that they could get more of a clue from Rachel but she didn't have any prophesy for them. So they were at square one. Annabeth had tried looking in a few older books that resided in Athena's cabin but there was not much written on the god, it was as if he didn't exist. Well he didn't exist, not to anyone really until earlier that week, so him not being in any sort of book or form of information was understandable. When he was banished his own existence seemed to vanish as well.

Annabeth had organised a group of her siblings to attempt to find anything that might be useful and Jason had sent word to the Roman camp to see if they had anything as well. Percy had been nominated, as per usual, to lead the quest. Although he was ready to relax after the hectic few months, he felt like he had to go on this quest. He hadn't decided who was going on the quest with him yet, other than Annabeth, he would decide when he actually knew where they were going or what direction they would be heading. The Gods were not helping them whatsoever it would seem that way. Of course they weren't allowed to intervene but a little guidance would have been appreciated.

That morning Thalia and the rest of the hunters had arrived, Artemis hadn't returned to them after the meeting and they had been making their way to camp since then. It was a mystery to the hunters and to the group. Why had Artemis not returned without a word? They didn't have time to be concerned over the Goddess right now though. They had to try and figure out this ridiculous quest.

They sat outside looking through multiple books and scrolls, that had been sent from the Roman camp. They being Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, and Piper. The others from the seven went back to the Roman camp to see if there is anything there, but it didn't seem like there was much luck. Percy had met up with Grover recently and asked if he could find anything of the God as well. They had been going over these for hours now, which was a feat in itself considering none of them, other than Annabeth, could sit still with a book in their hand for more than half an hour. However, they were reaching the limitations of their concentration. All of them groaned as Annabeth tried to keep them going, being lenient she let them put the books down for a break.

"This is impossible, there isn't anything remotely useful in these stupid books," Thalia threw the book in the pile, frustrated.

"I agree, this is a waste of time, we would have better luck just going out and searching," Nico grumbled.

"As much as I would rather be out there searching, we still have no clue where we're going so just going out and searching would be pointless as well," Jason spoke as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't think there will be anything in books; he was banished, the gods probably got rid of anything that had anything to do with him," Piper chimed in.

"Then what are we meant to do? Go on a wild goose chase for a god that we don't even know what he looks like," Thalia argued.

"What about asking _someone_ that will know? The gods must have some clue where he is. If he was a threat to them, or believed to be, wouldn't they keep an eye on him?" Piper queried.

"They might have done years ago but now? It's doubtful. If he was a threat he would have done something ages ago, if he wanted to fight the gods why not do it when they were weak? He had multiple chances: after the first titan war, the second or even the giant war," Nico inputted.

"So the guy is innocent? Just because he hasn't attacked the gods yet? He was banished for a reason, you don't know if he's still waiting to attack," Jason argued.

"And you don't know if he's not going to attack; innocent until proven guilty. My mother voted against the banishment, she must have truly known that he was innocent to decide that. She despises Poseidon, why help his son? Her judgement would be harsh, so to side with him must mean he isn't guilty or the evidense wasn't strong enough for her to vote for banishment," Annabeth logically put across her point.

So much didn't add up for Annabeth, she could see why her mother voted against the banishment. From what Chiron had told them, a respected, at the time, demigod had told the gods that he had seen Lord Keion associating himself with a Titan who was trying to take down Olympus. Yet he didn't help said titan in the first war. Was he just framed? If he was why would someone do that to him? As always the daughter of Athena had an ocean of questions that needed answering.

"Percy what do you think? You are being unusually quiet," Piper asked.

"We don't know anything about this guy...other than what he held domain over," Percy stated. " Loyalty. Stars. Heroes. Memories. Tides. Ice."

Annabeth thought about what Percy was saying. Maybe they were looking too far into what they didn't know when they should be looking at what they did know. She repeated the domains in her head a few times, what could they mean. Could they lead them to him? It wasn't much to go off but it was more than anything they had found about him, which was nothing.

"Heroes, loyalty and tides. Seems you have something in common with Perce," Nico wondered aloud.

"THAT'S IT!" Annabeth exclaimed turning to Percy.

All of them were baffled, not quite keeping up with the thought processes that Annabeth had had. With furrowed brows and mutual confused looks between one another they just waited for her to explain, knowing she would enlighten them with her discovery.

"Percy, if you were banished from everything you knew, what would you do?" Annabeth's grey eyes stared into his blue-green ones.

"I would.. I would want to be away from anything and everyone.. it would only remind me of what I've lost. But... I would also want to go somewhere that's comfortable and familiar to me," Percy tried to think hard.

Percy knew he was banished he'd probably go to a beach, an isolated beach, where he could still feel the calmness of the waves rolling over him. But, they needed think about the God not him. Sure they were alike in some aspects, but this was a god who could travel the world with the snap of his fingers.

"Now lets just assume that him and Percy are similar enough to do the same things here; that still doesn't give us a location," Nico rained on the parade.

"It does! Keion is the god of the tides and ice," Annabeth said as if the answer was clear as day.

They all just looked at her with blank looks, like they usually do. Why she hadn't just realised, by now, that their brains would never function like a child of Athena's would, is still a mystery to them all. She then looked back at them as if they were stupid.

"He's probably gone colder, my bets are on him being closer to one of the poles. A place that is away from everything yet will give him some comfort."

"Annabeth, as much as that makes sense, that's all based off the assumption that may or may not be right," Thalia reprimanded.

"It's the best we've got and probably the only lead we have though... I say lets just go with it. It's not the first quest where we've had no clue what to do or where to go. Also, if I have to read another book I think my head is going to explode," Nico adds.

He couldn't wait to get away from sitting with these books. He didn't hate them, it's just they weren't his thing. They especially weren't his hing when they were useless, much like the ones he had just spent, wasting his whole week, reading. He wouldn't have minded if they had actually gotten them somewhere. He, would have felt much better going on the wild goose chase of a quest than have sat there reading scroll after scroll to not have found anything enlightening. Annabeth had thought of a clue, maybe, that would be enough for them to go on this quest with some direction. That was enough for Nico.

"I guess all we need to know now is who is coming?" Percy looked around his friends as they stared at him with a look that made him proud to be their friends. All of them looking at him with a loyalty and trust; he could rely on every single one of them.

* * *

 **So no backstory in this one, I was going to write more but it's currently 4 am and well no one should be awake at this ridiculous time! But, I am nocturnal so perhaps...**

 **Sorry about the amount of dialogue in this but it was kind of necessary.**

 **Anyway, leave your thoughts and suggestions in a form of a review, it would me much appreciated.**

 **With that I am going to bed now!**

 **Night, Beth~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forgotten God - Chapter 4**

Past

Keion and Artemis had surprisingly been great friends, although Artemis had been hesitant to become friends with a male God, ever since she had given him a chance they were almost inseparable. He was the God of the stars and tides, which would always be connected with moon, one of her domains. Many had been surprised when they became friends, but for some it wasn't a good surprised. Zeus, her father, had not liked him getting so close to one his daughters. Well it wasn't that he was getting close to her, more the fact he was Poseidon's son and as always, the two had been arguing over something new every other chance that they got.

Despite their father's fighting the two got along swimmingly. During the night, they would keep each other company, doing their duties, and to Artemis at the start it made sense for them to carry out their duties together after all. Completely innocent. That is what the Goddess would tell herself anyway. Their relationship took many years to develop, mostly because she didn't want to give him her heart, she didn't know whether she could trust him not to hurt her. She had seen many despicable actions that men caused.

Tonight, was no different from their usual routine. Her hunters' camp was set up for the night and all of them were settling down for the night. While she left to carry out her nightly duties, she would leave her lieutenant Zoe in charge of the camp.

Zoe approached Artemis, ready to take over the camp.

"Are thou waiting for Keion, milady?"

Artemis nodded about to speak when a flash caught her attention, speak of the devil, she thought. She turned to see Keion, he smiled at her, dimples appearing near his cheeks which she always adored about his smile.

"Are you ready, milady?" He spoke his grin turning to a slight smirk, to which she rolled her eyes at him.

He always tried to tease Zoe for the way she spoke, but always tried to tease her at the same time. Key word being tried. Many years with her twin brother made her almost immune to Keion's quips. Yet somehow, he still managed to make her blush every now and then. Zoe raised an eyebrow at the male God, she respected him immensely and trusted him with Artemis. He was after all the God of loyalty. He loved Artemis wholly; Zoe could tell just from the way he looked at her and treated with the highest amount of respect she had ever seen from a male.

There were other reasons why she respected Keion, he had fought Hercules after he had disrespected her, Keion defended her when she confronted the son of Zeus. Most importantly though, Keion had given her a new home with the hunters; he had brought her to Artemis where she started her new life as a hunter. He had given her a chance of a new family, a new start. To which she was immensely grateful for.

"How is thy always able to find us? The hunters move far and fast," Zoe enquired to the God before he left with the Goddess.

"The stars see many things, my friend." Keion cryptically stated before walking further into the wood, chasing after the Goddess of the hunt who had left without him. Leaving Zoe to ponder.

-TFG-

Present

Artemis sat in her room on Olympus. Silent and alone. Trying to gather her thoughts. The prophesy was about him.

She despised him, hated him, for what he did to her. If he were to be found she would surely put an arrow through him. Apollo would likely try to do it for her, for his hatred for the God that hurt his sister ran just as deep as his. Although her and her twin didn't always see eye to eye, having him back on Olympus would be the last thing they both wanted.

She hated him so much. One time she may have thought the world of him, and that he was the only male that was different, he wasn't like the rest of the gods. But he proved her wrong and went and cheated on her with Aphrodite no less!

To this day it still angered her, but even more so that when she had confronted Aphrodite about she pretended she didn't know a thing about her and Keion kissing, but she had seen them with her own eyes.

All of this was in the past however, she had her hunters and that's all she ever needed. When she had lost Zoe she had been devastated, Zoe was her closest friend after Keion. Her last words had struck the Goddess.

"I can see the stars again, milady."

She hadn't put Zoe in the sky like everyone had assumed, the stars were not her domain. So, when she saw Zoe as her constellation she knew he had been watching. The stars had been dimmer since he had left so to know he was watching made her scowl in disgust. How dare he watch. He betrayed them and more, he had hurt her. Despite her hatred, she was glad that he honoured Zoe in such a way that she would always be able to see her, even if she was no longer with them.

Keion confused her in ways she never knew, her family did not help soothe her thoughts when his banishment came about. Athena spoke logic which made sense, he was the God of loyalty; why betray his family, why would he betray her? Her own eyes did not lie to her though, she had seen him kissing another. Artemis, however, did not know why he would betray his family. Sometimes she doubted that he even did… The evidence had been brought to them by that despicable son of Zeus after he had been made a God (unfortunately Hercules had been made immortal to pester them for life). She did not know who to trust when the vote came along at the time. But her heart ached and she decided for his banishment.

She remembered the look of confusion and hurt that crossed across his face when her vote decided his future. As if he didn't know what he had done to her! He asked me why and all I did was stare. His blue eyes that changed from ice blue to a deep, dark night blue looked betrayed.

Artemis sighed, there was no need to focus on him anymore he was no longer apart of her life and never would she let him be that close to her again, figuratively or physically. She had spent too much time away from her hunters she needed to go see them, even if her father wished her to stay on Olympus a bit longer while the quest was to be decided, she had many things to do. And with that she flashed down to camp half-blood where her hunters were residing for the time being.

* * *

 **So it's been a while! I know, it been a very long time since I've been on here, but I am back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am slowly gaining more and more inspirations for my stories again so its looking hopeful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Beth**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Present

Deciding who was to go on the quest was a hard task. There were so many demi-gods that Percy trusts, and would love to take with him. He knew that he couldn't take all of them however, their scents combined would surely make the trip harsher than necessary. He knew his scent alone would attract a fair few monsters.

The only one certainty was that he needed his wise girl with him. They were always a team, from their first quest they barely went on solo quests, there was maybe a handful of times they didn't choose one another, but they were usually quests where they got chosen and had to go without. After Tartarus, Annabeth was the only one who understand what he was going through, because she was going through the same thing. They helped each other get out of their own slumps, their nightmares and flashbacks. Being somewhat recovered now from the trauma, their relationship was stronger than ever.

Percy thought about all of his friends and who would be the best to bring with him. Chiron had suggested a party between 3-5 members. Jason was a leader like him, which could cause troubles but they knew how to work together and when they did, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Nico, his little brother (well pretty much), would also be useful. He always seemed to have a trick up his sleeve. Percy thought that maybe a group quest would be good for him also, since he tends to do things solo.

Thalia and him would certainly butt heads at some point, like Jason. It's probably a Poseidon and Zeus thing, Percy thought. But her tracking skills were one of the best ever since she joined the hunters she had vastly improved.

The only problem with them three, were that they were children of the big three, like himself. He definitely couldn't take all three of them, monsters would flock to them like moths to a flame.

Then there were the likes of Piper, her charm speak could come in handy. Grover, who was another brilliant tracker. Leo would be ideal for the quest, he could easily get them another ship for them to explore on but he was busy with some request off of his father. Frank and Hazel had been travelling back and to from the Roman camp and camp half-blood and he knew that they would only go if he chose both of them. He didn't want to risk having more than two of the big three, not including himself. And Percy subconsciously, didn't want to bring Nico's sister after what happened to Bianca, he always felt guilty even though Nico and himself had spoken about it, and the son of Hades didn't fault Percy for his sister's death like he originally did in his anger.

Sitting in his cabin on his bed, his thoughts were interrupted when Artemis appeared in a bright flash in front of him. Percy jumped, having his sword uncapped, out of instinct, when she surprised him. She glared at him slightly, her face was impassive.

"Lady Artemis, what are you doing here?" he asked the goddess.

"I have come to warn you Perseus. This search for your brother, it is unwise, you won't find him," she spoke.

Percy frowned at the words, they almost sounded like a threat or a promise that he wouldn't find him.

"You know my brother? Why won't I find him?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I knew him," disdain dripping from her voice, "he won't be found if he doesn't want to be, and I will do everything in my power to stop you from bringing him back here."

With that she left, using the door this time. Why did all the Gods have to be so dramatic Percy thought to himself. He would find his brother. He knew he would, even if Artemis is trying to stop them she won't succeed, after all it is prophesised that they were to find him. And nothing could stop a prophesy, Percy knew this from first-hand experience.

Keion knew the prophesy. It may not have been his domain, it was obviously Apollo's, but when it came to heroes he knew something was going to occur soon. He could feel the anxious excitement that usually fills a demigod when they are about to be sent somewhere.

For many years, he had been watching over the demigods, it had always been his task to look after these young children. He had noticed that since he had left their life span had dwindled, most of them no longer lived past their 20's unless they were a minor god. He wished he could help but his banishment was still in place, he couldn't interfere like he once could. He simply had to watch them come to their demise.

He knew of his brother, Percy. It had been a while since his father had sired any children and Percy had to be among the strongest he had seen in a while. Even the daughter of Zeus, was not using her full potential, not having the proper training to control their powers made them more unpredictable than before. Although, unpredictability was a common trait from his father, as the waves were unpredictable, the daughter of Zeus and even the son of Zeus were almost just as dubious as his brother. The child of Hades surprised him; Nico had a lot of control. Keion suspected it had to be due to his Uncle's interference and training the boy when he disappeared even from Keion's sight.

He praised Hades' decision to train Nico himself, while Keion could not. The big three's children always had the amount of power that could rival some of the god's powers themselves, with proper training they could harness them, but without they could be compared to a walking time bomb. It was no secret that their emotions could have some direct link to them but that's what Keion had taught them, well when he was able to anyway.

Keion stared at the sky. Ice and snow surrounding him giving him, ironically, the only comfort and warmth he knew of now. It was lonely staying here but mortals' life was so fleeting that making friends with them would only cause him the same pain he felt when he was banished. His loyalty and heart still belonged to the Goddess of the hunt. He, even with her turning on him, could not bring himself to find love with another.

He was surprised he had not faded after all these years, when one was not remembered, they usually fade out of existence. Then again, he was the god of memories and maybe he hadn't been forgotten by everyone yet. He knew his father still worried over him every day, the fish sending him his regards, even though he could not reply he appreciated the sentiment.

Sighing again, Keion released some of his godly powers from his hand into the sky, the northern lights, the mortals had called them. It is something he learned how to do a few weeks prior to his banishment and he knew it gave him control over parts of the sky, which would surely annoy his Uncle Zeus. Not many knew of this one power of his, he hadn't had chance to show many. Lighting up the sky with bursts of colour, maybe this would help them find him.

Chiron watched as the young demigods prepared for their trip. Not a single one of them having a clue which direction which they would be going. The gods were sending them on a wild good chase basically. This would be their last campfire until they returned, the sky had gotten dark, it was quite late. Chiron didn't usually let the campers stay up this late but he couldn't bring himself to break up the fun they were having right now as they laughed and joked round the campfire.

Wheeling himself over to sit next to Percy and his group of fellow demigods. The ones who were left sitting were the "senior" campers.

Percy turned to the centaur who had placed himself beside him.

"Do you think we will be able to find him, Chiron?" Percy asked quietly so only he could hear.

Chiron looked thoughtfully at the son of Poseidon, "You will find him, Percy."

"And if I don't? What if he doesn't want to be found?"

"I can assure you he wants to be found, Percy," Chiron answered immediately.

Percy hummed and looked at him expectantly for him to continue, tilting his head to his mentor.

"Lord Keion has been alone for over 500 years, but before then he used to run this camp. He used to be surrounded by many, loved by many, I spent a great deal of time with him, he was my mentor in some ways; I would like to say I know him best. He never wanted to leave, this was his home. I just know that if he had the opportunity to come back he will."

Percy had never seen Chiron seem so honest and raw. Percy's thoughts wandered to some of his friends; if he hated the thought of being separated from them for such a long time with no communication. _Like in Tartarus._ Yet Chiron had endured not having his friend by his side for over 500 years, and only now he had the chance of seeing him again must have given the centaur some new-found hope. Percy nodded to himself in deep thought, finally replying;

"We will find him. I hope we can anyway."

"I hope you can too."

Silence fell over all of them, the only noise that could be heard was the fire crackling. The sun finally down the darkness surrounded them, their only light being the fire pit that they circled round for both warmth and light.

The mystery of this quest had them all thinking of what the Gods would be hiding or what schemes they had or were up to now. Their lack of support in the quest made them all wonder: _what in Hades were they up to._ Only time would tell.

The fire dimmed slowly, the only light source fading, signalling they should head to their cabins. It was only when a brilliant array of colours filled the skies.

"The northern lights?" Annabeth queried out loud.

"That's your signal, you need to go now." Chiron smiled, he knew his old-time friend wouldn't let him down. "Follow the lights, he created them, the only God I have known to be able to produce an aurora; he's helping you."

The group that they had agreed on nodded at each other and ran to grab their supplies and set off as soon as they had gathered their belongings. Crossing the border of camp to the outer world, they started their quest to find the forgotten God.

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and we will finally be going on the quest next chapter! Hopefully some Keion interaction with other** **characters.**

 **Please tell me what you thought?**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Beth :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy and the others had been travelling throughout the night. When morning light hit the trail, they had been following disappeared. So, they stopped to rest. The group he had ended up with had included Thalia, Nico, Jason and obviously Annabeth. He originally didn't want to have all of the children of the big three on his quest due to their combined scents being very strong and basically a sign saying 'hey come and eat me!'

However, Grover, one of his first options, had ended up on bringing demigods to camp after there had been signs of a group of demigods on the run from monsters recently. With Grover being preoccupied, Thalia fulfilled the position of tracker in the group.

He had also wanted Leo and Frank to be a part of the quest but Leo had some project with his father that he couldn't be pulled away from. Frank and Hazel had to head back to the Camp Jupiter, as he was their praetor and couldn't be away from the camp for too long.

He then chose Nico and Jason to take their places. They both had skill sets that would help, and he had thought about taking them first anyway. Piper had declined his offer for her to journey with them; she had gained many new siblings as of late and wished to make sure they were comfortable in their new home.

They had stopped in a small town on their venture north. Originally Percy wanted to take boat but when the sun started rising and the light becoming harder to see, Annabeth argued they should get more supplies and rest before such a long journey. So far the plan was to head to Canada and take a boat from there, although Percy had argued that a boat would be best for most of the journey however, Thalia, Jason, and Nico disagreed. Even though Poseidon was more amicable than Hades and Zeus, it was still his domain and that made the other two wary of crossing into the domain even with Percy with them. Nico had convinced Percy by arguing that he'd rather not disrespect anymore Gods with small actions such as this. The quest itself was considering disrespectful to some of the Gods.

Despite being somewhat used to the tiredness of not having the luxury of sleep, due to the last war, the group was knackered. They hadn't stopped at all throughout the night. They had to be quick as the northern lights obviously would stay there forever for them to follow. The group was in, to a certain degree, a slight predicament now. Not having the specific location of where the light was going to lead them, the only clue they had gotten was North. So now they sat in a small diner eating pancakes with syrup, while debating how to find out where to go, other than just 'North'.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he was leading us the wrong way?" Nico ventured the possible idea, not liking being on a wild goose chase.

"Why would anyone do that?" Percy spoke as stuffing another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Because, oh I don't know, he doesn't want to be found and disturbed by a bunch of demigods, whose parents banished him from Olympus," Thalia replied with a pointed stare while muttering ' _Kelp head'_ under her breath afterwards.

Percy glared at the daughter of Zeus for the nickname he hated ever so much.

"Either way this is the only lead we have and we have been tasked with finding him," Jason spoke trying to diffuse the tension he could sense from his sister and Percy.

With the lack of sleep Thalia got more snappy, quick to anger, very much like their father. Thalia was under a lot of stress with her Lady Artemis. Before the quest, a few nights ago, Artemis had warned her that if she were to partake in this quest then she would suffer consequences. Percy had asked her at the camp fire if she would come and she agreed. Percy was like a brother to him and although Artemis was her leader and the Goddess she served, she could not outweigh the loyalty she owed to Percy. He had saved her many times in battle and had helped her overcome her mental struggles. He, at the time, being the only other child of the big three understood the pressures they were always under; to be a leader, to be the best fighter, the constant monsters that followed them and to be responsible for the chaos that followed them and many more things that no other demigod could understand. She had learnt to respect him as he did her. They didn't always get along, but they were one of the first duo that were offspring of Zeus and Poseidon that got along so well.

"And what happens if we don't find him?" Thalia raised a question that lingered in the air for a few minutes. No one had an answer, they didn't know what would happen if they couldn't find him.

Annabeth was quiet during the conversation of the four children of the big three. Looking out of the window and across the road. She was listening although it appeared she wasn't. This was an obscure quest. None of it was certain, even their route. It was only when something caught her eye out of the window that she truly stopped listening to her friends. Her eyes widening.

Past

Walking through the forest at night, Keion and Artemis walked, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. The moon was high in the sky and the stars shone brightly in the sky. They were both very content, as their symbols of their domain reflected that.

They walked to a cliff that overlooked a small beach, the tide was in, so they sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the night.

"Keion, may I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did," Keion smirked, the usual playfulness sparked in his eye. To which Artemis glared back at him, although there was a no viciousness behind it.

"But I suppose you may ask me another question, my lady Artemis."

"Oh why thank you, mighty lord Keion," Artemis sarcastically replied to his teasing, which earned her a chortle of laughter from him.

Artemis noticed many things about Keion, especially more so now, they had been together many years. She noticed how his eyes changed colours depending on the emotions he felt, from ice blue, almost white, when angered, to the deep dark blue of the sky when he looked at her. A mixture of both when he feared something, a deeper dark blue when he was saddened, a light blue when he was happy. Most of the time he controlled his emotions; schooling his face to make it seem like he was unreadable, but his eyes always betrayed him.

"Have you ever wanted children?" Artemis asked.

Keion wasn't expecting that question from Artemis, they hadn't ever spoken of something like this, they tended to avoid the question of marriage and children. She did have vows, although technically she had only made them to herself and weren't as legal as Athena's were, Keion never wanted her to feel pressure of anything like that. Everyone knew Artemis had made these vows to herself after watching the madness of her uncles, brothers, and sisters. They had to watch their children die and loved ones betray them. Zeus, her father, siring many children that weren't his wife's. She did not want that so she had promised to herself to stay a maiden, her hunters were her children.

Raising an eyebrow at the question and sighing slightly; Keion had never thought about children if he were being honest, it was a difficult question.

"I do not want a demigod child if that is what you are asking… My loyalties lie with you, now and always," Keion tried avoiding the question the best way he could.

He didn't want a demigod child, he wouldn't be able to be a father to a demigod, due to the ancient laws. He saw the torment that demigods, powerful demigod especially, had to deal with. The cards they were dealt were never fair in life. He watched many campers die, most of them barely reached old age, unless they were of a minor god. He would want to be able to raise his own child, like his father had him. The main reason also being that he could never betray Artemis' love. He would never give that up, not for anything or anyone.

"And what about a child with me, would you want children in the future?"

Artemis responded her silver eyes pouring into his, trying to find an answer.

"One day possibly, I would like a family with you, but if you do not then I would not mind either way. I love you, and having children or not having children would not matter to me as long as you are by my side."

Keion brushed a tendril of hair from the side of her face to behind her ear. His hand cradling her face, to which she leant into. He brought her face to his resting his forehead on her, staring deeply into her eyes. Her breathe mixing with his. He was so close that the scent of the sea filled her senses; his hand had slid to under her chin to raise her face upwards leaving a trail of warmth in its wake. Slowly, his lips brushed against her, almost hesitantly. She knew this was his way of asking her permission, as she had told him to stop asking her every time if he was allowed to kiss her. Although, she knew he did this out of respect which made her fall for him more so. He gave her the boundaries, that not many men would show to women, letting her take the lead most of the time to ensure she was comfortable. Keion was a perfect man to her. Resting her hand on his chest she firmly pressed her lips against his, granting him permission to continue. One of his hands moving from under her chin to weaving itself in her hair to deepen the kiss. While the other sat upon her hip.

Poseidon, like many of the Gods and Goddesses, had been somewhat confined. Zeus had declared that the Gods that would go behind his back to look for his son would be watched at all times. It was unreasonable, all of them knew that, but Zeus did not want the Gods that voted against his son's banishment to aid the quest. It was best to just appease his brother in these times, he grew tiresome of the arguments they always had nowadays. Being one of the few that would oppose against the God of thunder, as he didn't fear the power of his brother like many did.

Zeus had changed vastly from what Poseidon remembered of the brother that used to be the prideful ruler of the sky. He was still prideful, yes, but he was more fearful, cautious of something for some reason. Hades had noticed this too, the two brothers had spoken about it recently and agreed to watch Zeus carefully, not completely trusting what he was up to.

Poseidon thought about his son Keion. His only offspring that had become an Olympian. He did not believe the lies of a demigod son of Zeus over his son, lies that had gotten him banished, an unfair trial. Keion was loyal to Olympus. The thought of him working with the titans was completely insane and wasn't even entertained in Poseidon's mind. He knew his son better than Zeus knew any of his own children. Keion was not a traitor, not then and not now. The Titans had risen against them and Keion did not stand beside them, did that not tell them anything? He was innocent, with a sentence of banishment.

Over five centuries. That is how long he had not seen his son. It broke his heart to think of him all alone and for Poseidon to be helpless in this situation. When he had been banished, he was angry. The world had not seen the sea like that before. Tsunamis, hurricanes, floods, fierce waters that never settled. That is what the world experienced, when he suffered so did the people of this earth. He regretted hurting so many but the sea was untameable, especially in anger and sadness. Drowning others in his sea, while he drowned in his own pain.

Zeus at the time made sure Poseidon would not go looking, would not speak to him, had not contact with him. Making him swear upon the Styx that he wouldn't go after him. Truly isolating his son from the Gods.

When Percy had been born he saw so much of Keion in him it was unbearable, and yet it filled him with happiness all the same. And when he grew to become a hero, to become so much like the brother he didn't know, it was then he wished Keion could meet his brother. He could see them getting along swimmingly. Keion should've been there to teach Percy his abilities. To teach him how to wield the sword that was originally Keion's. It had been the only thing he had left of Keion, Anaklusmos; Keion had given it to him as he was being 'escorted' off of Olympus. The sword, as Zoe had once told him, was forged for a son of Poseidon. Keion had attempted to give the sword back to Zoe when he had taken it back from Hercules during their duel. Zoe had given it Keion as a thanks for standing up for her against Hercules.

This quest gave Poseidon hope. Hope: that he would see his son again, to finally see him return home where he belonged.

* * *

 **So here is chapter 6!**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

 **In response to some of the reviews: I am very grateful for your comments and critiques. I hope you will continue to aid me in writing this to the best of my ability. Someone pointed out that I had missed some errors in my last few chapters and I will be working towards editing the previous chapters so that these small errors can be corrected :) I do proof read all of my work, but obviously we are all prone to errors and when it's your own writing it is harder to see some of them. So please be patient while I try and sort any issues out :)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think so far! Who knows you may be able to inspire me more, and tell me what you want to see more of: the backstory of Keion, more of the quest itself, or perhaps a chapter that includes the "villain" as such.**

Thanks for reading,

Beth


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Artemis was angry. Furious. Seething. The quest had gone ahead despite her warnings and threats. Thalia. Her lieutenant went against her orders! For what exactly, because of her own loyalty to the son of Poseidon. Not only had they set off on their quest already, they had gone and no one would tell her where, or even which way. She could not aimlessly wander around the country in hopes of finding them; she had responsibilities to fulfil. Chiron wouldn't even tell her where they went. Artemis always knew the centaur was loyal to Keion more than any other God, loyal to the point where he would risk her wrath.

Her father had spoken to her briefly about the whole situation, and had told her it would be best that she didn't cause issues as arguments would arise from the other Olympians. Especially considering Zeus was almost keeping some of them hostages in their home, so that they would not help the demigods. _Not like they need help it would seem_. Artemis thought bitterly.

No traces of them, or their direction, she flashed back to Olympus. Walking back to her room with an expression on her face that clearly told the others not to speak to her. When she entered her room, she had not expected Poseidon to be there.

Her and Poseidon barely spoke to one another for various reasons. They had once been on closer speaking terms but when the banishment occurred he shunned her. He saw her as the reason why his eldest son was taken away from him. Over time she started to pass on her spite from son to father. He didn't deserve her spit, she knew it was beyond petty, but her hatred for men started with his son. Over time she came to despise every son of Poseidon. They all looked so similar to him that it was as if it was some sick, twisted joke to torment her. However, none of them were so alike to Keion like Percy was. He looked like him, when he was in his younger form. He acted like him as well, with his unconditional loyalty to his friends and family. The only thing that soothed her anger when seeing him were the fact his eyes were not the same; Percy having the dark, swirling blue-green of the sea that matched his father's whereas Keion's changed from all shades of blue, not too much of a hint of green unless he was surrounded by the tides. However even then they were much lighter in colour, like seafoam.

Shaking out of her thoughts, she shouldn't be thinking of him like that, admiring his appearance, scoffing internally to herself. Her silver eyes met the God of the sea's.

"What are you doing in here?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow almost challengingly at him.

"I came to speak to you, and with my brother being so controlling I don't believe there is much else to do," Poseidon replied wryly.

Artemis hummed while she walked further into her room and took her bow and arrow off placing them on a small table. "What do you wish to speak to me about Lord Poseidon?"

Artemis usually was quite quick to snap but even she knew she could not speak disrespectfully to him, he was much stronger than her and she knew his temper could flare more dangerously then her Father's. The sea is unpredictable after all, just as unexpected as this conversation was and him even coming to see her in the first place.

"Keion," he stated simply.

Taking a deep breath in, releasing it slowly she replied, "then this will be a short conversation, as there is nothing to speak about, especially concerning him."

"I disagree. If he is to come back home, as I hope, you will need to stop with this childish hostility you hold against him. There was no proof after all for the betrayal Zeus claimed he had committed."

"I think you'll find there was proof the demi-god turned god provided it," Artemis calmly stated turning back round to face Poseidon.

"If you believe anything that Hercules speaks then you more foolish than I believed. Yet your loyalties appeared to be stronger to the fake hero then they were to my son, your lover. If anyone was betrayed it was my son," a dangerous anger was behind his voice as he spoke.

"I do not believe Hercules! He is arrogant and stupid beyond anything. Only a fool would believe him," Artemis spat in her defence, not even thinking what came out of her mouth before she said it.

Poseidon watched her carefully. Her reaction seemed genuine enough, he always knew she hated Hercules after everything that happened between Zoe and the son of Zeus. Not only that though, Keion had to deal with the young God on several occasions which Poseidon suspected is why Zeus brought round his banishment. The time that they had fought was an unpleasant memory for many. Keion had beaten him but with Zeus blessing at the time and his newly given Godhood he had underestimated Hercules. He hadn't been unscathed in the fight but neither had Hercules, he still carried the scars which was strange as Gods didn't tend to carry scars. Hercules however wasn't born a God so Poseidon figured that he scarred due to that. When Keion had come to Atlantis after their fight, to get healing, he had never seen his son bleed so much before, it had been a single stab wound through his chest. The anger displayed by Keion that day was unusual; he wasn't someone quick to anger. Working with demi-gods on a daily basis must have forced his patience to be that of a saint's. Keion never did reveal much of the fight to him or how Hercules was able to wound him, all he told him was that he was defending a friend, which Poseidon knew he could always believe.

"Then why did you vote for his banishment? Did he mean so little to you?" Poseidon asked in a low, deep voice. Artemis got the message that she shouldn't mess with the God of seas right now. He was livid, she could tell by the swirling anger in his eyes. It reminded her of Keion's eyes when he was angry.

Narrowing her eyes at the older God, she would not be bullied by him, "he betrayed me. Maybe you don't know everything about your son and what he got up to behind our backs. Now if that is everything I would very much like to rest, Lord Poseidon." Her voice laced with spite and warning.

He stared at her for a moment.

"Of course, rest well Lady Artemis. I will speak to you again at another time. "Poseidon promised, leaving her alone in her room.

Releasing a breath, she didn't even know she was holding, her body freed the lasting tension she had been holding.

Annabeth ran out of the café they had been sitting in. The four followed her as she sped to another store, a TV in the window showing the weather. Not just the weather but the northern lights anomaly they were calling it as America hadn't seen them in centuries they reported. The lights originating from a mountain range in Greenland. They had their destination. Their joy and celebrations, however, would have to wait as a loud growl caught the attentions of the demi-gods; turning around they saw a big black Cerberus. Fangs out looking dangerously at the five demigods.

Percy quickly took out his pen and uncapped it to reveal the bronze sword, the others following his action and readied their weapons.

With Percy in the centre of their line, Thalia and Annabeth stood to his right and Jason and Nico to his left. They could easily surround the beast. Creeping slowly the two groups tried to slowly move without catching the monster's attention while it stared Percy down.

The beast leaped forward at the son of Poseidon; Percy rolled underneath it's leap, dodging its attack, just. The Cerberus recovering from its missed skidded round and went for the others. It was about to swipe at Jason, who held his spear up ready to defend himself, when an arrow pierced itself in the shoulder of the monster. It cried out in pain but turned its attention to Thalia, who had shot the arrow. With the distraction, Nico and Annabeth struck the creature from both sides with their sword and knife, respectfully.

It turned to dust. It had been easy, but after so many wars, fighting so many monster, one monster versus five well experienced and powerful demigods was nothing. Well it was nothing depending on what monster it was, some were easier than others.

"We better move, there will be more following this one, we give off quite a hefty scent," Nico said.

The rest nodded at him, gathering their stuff and making a move. They continued north, Greenland being their destination.

Past

Not often did Keion spend time on Olympus with his fellow Gods, he had many duties after all. With watching over both camps, joining Artemis to make sure Apollo didn't keep sunlight up too long, keeping up with their nightly duties as such and his responsibilities as an Olympian included him joining meetings with the rest. He barely had time to himself, not leisure time anyway like now.

He usually came to Olympus for business only, but today he was here spending time with his cousins. In particular Athena, Ares and Apollo had asked him to join their spar. Keion was skilled with many weapons, he had to be after a few years of training demigods which all had their own preference for certain weapons. His favourites though had to be either the dual blades or the Bo staff he had currently learnt to wield. Although, he was as equally as good with others, especially his single sword Riptide, he found that he was more of an offensive fighter, relying on speed and skill and not just strength like Ares.

"Ready to beaten?" Athena smirked at Keion.

"Are you?" Keion replied as they walked up to Ares and Apollo.

The two of them ready with their weapons, Ares had a large broad sword; Apollo, while he preferred his bow, had two daggers very similar to his own but shorter. Athena wielded a single short sword and a shield on her non-dominant arm.

The training space on Olympus was large and spacious. The four of them stood on a sectioned off floor, which was raised slightly, giving it an arena style. If they fell out of the square they fought in they would be out of the match, that or having a weapon pointed at you.

Each of them started in a corner of the little arena; it wasn't that large to ensure no running away in a fight, not like a God would. Ares was the first to attack as usual, going straight for Apollo. Or what Ares called the weaker link. Apollo's strength would always be archery, not close combat like this. He wasn't awful at it but he could use some improvement, in Keion's opinion anyway.

All of them sprung into actions after Ares made the first attack. Athena loved to analyse before fighting to get the higher ground, but sometimes thinking too much would be her downfall. Athena swung her sword at Keion first and he stayed on defensive for most of the fight.

They had done this multiple time before and Keion had always come out victorious, he struggled to do so sometimes, however he proved to be both strategic and skilful with his strength and speed.

Somehow within minutes of fighting they had all ganged up against him, he mainly focused on Ares as the assault of attack flurried around him. With one blade he redirected Ares' and with the other he blocked a carefully aimed parry from Athena. Keion would have to switch carefully with where his blades focused, not opening himself up to Ares who fought him straight on whereas Apollo and Athena had taken to his side. Spinning on his knee to avoid another large swipe from Ares above his head. While he spun outwards it gave him more space and he slashed at Apollo's leg, making him falter his balance, wo which Athena took advantage of immediately, going in for a kick to his chest. Luckily for Apollo he had seen it coming and had raised an arm to take the brunt of the force, losing a sword in the process.

Keion went to attack Athena but she raised her shield, this however distracted her long enough for Ares to bring his sword down from an overhead attack.

"'Thena your backfoot is sliding out," Keion advised during his now offensive swings towards Apollo and Ares.

"No, it's not!" She aggressively said through gritted teeth while she tried to concentrate on the onslaught of attacks.

There fights were so quick that they could barely caught their breaths. To prove a point against the female warrior he maneuvered himself so that he pulled her back leg out from behind her, making her fall in a twist and off the arena. While doing so he took advantage of Apollo being blissfully unaware that he was behind him; sheathing one sword quickly and using his free hand to pull Apollo's shoulder back and trip him, hitting him with the flat side sword in the side while he too fell from the mini- arena.

" Apollo just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there, you need to sense my presence even when I'm not in your eye line," Keion advised.

"You know we aren't your demigods, you don't need to instruct us." Athena remarked humorously.

"And what advice would you give to me or so mighty Lord Keion?" Ares called back his attention to the fight, swinging his sword arrogantly, smirking at him and getting ready to fight again. "Humour me."

"You're getting confident. Cocky. But, you are dropping your shoulder and opening yourself up," Keion turned his focus to the God of War.

Ares swung immediately with anger at the God of Ice which was met with a clang of metal as both swung in an offensive manner. Keion forced Ares' sword to the right and went for a swipe to the head. Ares ducked narrowly. Keion had planned for him to do sow his right side now open, Keion not wanting to cut his fellow God hit him with the flat of the blade to his right side.

Attempting the same technique used on him Ares went for a swing to Keion's head, and like Ares he ducked, however Keion hit him twice on each side of his body just under his arms while he did so. Proving that he was indeed leaving himself open to attack. Ares took a step back afterwards his sides bruising. In his anger he lunged forward. Keion smirked it was just too easy to get the God angered. Sidestepping, and using his free hand to hold onto Ares' sword arm he spun Ares all the way round him and flipped him off the arena using the momentum he gained by the swing around. Ares fell on his back, grunting at the pain.

"And are you tired already? Is Aphrodite domesticating you already?" Keion quipped as Ares glared daggers at him. "Are you guys even trying? It's almost too easy."

"Well excuse us, not all of our duties contain training with weapons every second of the day," Apollo countered, rubbing his side where Keion had struck him.

"Hah, if that helps you sleep at night 'Pollo then keep thinking that," A females called from the door.

Artemis came across the fight while looking for Keion, and she got the joy of him beating up her twin and Ares. Catching Keion's eye as she spoke, he raised an eyebrow at her to which she smirked. She motioned for him to come with her, they always did have their own non-verbal way of talking to each other or at least getting the point across. She stalked her way out of the training room, with him following shortly behind.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 7 for ya!**

 **Sorry about the delay, i've been revising for my theory test! it's tomorrow and I'm super nervous haha. Hopefully this chapter being slightly longer will make up for my absence.**

 **The little fight scene at the end with the Gods was inspired by Arrow. There are quite a few similarities so please don't kill me! I don't own that scene really or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson as well.**

 **I really liked the interaction between Artemis and Poseidon, what about you?**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts,**

 **Beth**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Past

Apollo glared at the door that Keion had exited through, following his sister. It was strange, Apollo had the utmost respect for the God but something just irked him when he watched Keion staring at his sister. He didn't want to see her hurt by a son of Poseidon. He knew what they were like, the sons of Poseidon that is, they tended to make those they were with fall in love and break their hearts. He knew he didn't have a great record himself, but most of his relationships as such were just flings or hook ups. Not much emotion from either party.

"You know glaring at the door will do nothing," Athena remarked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't even understand your issue with him."

Apollo didn't reply just gave Athena a look as if she should know the answer already. She was supposed to be Goddess of wisdom, after all.

"You shouldn't worry about him hurting your sister; he's the god of loyalty." Athena stated rolling her eyes, it was simple really. Some of her siblings were so dense she wondered how they were considered Olympians, or just gods in general.

"If anything, you should worry about Keion being hurt by your sister."

With that she left Apollo to mull over the words by himself, Ares had left earlier, never sticking about after the fight ended. Part of him knew she was right; she was always right. The way Keion looked at his sister wasn't lustfully like he had seen many a time by others, especially Aphrodite whenever she found a new play toy. Keion looked at his sister with love, he wasn't a fool to not know that look, but it was his sister after all and he would watch over her. However, accepting that Keion was here to stay he could do, not like it, but accept.

Keion and Apollo had always got along in the past, not too dissimilar to that of him and Hermes, although the pranks were more common with Hermes than Keion. Keion was childish at times yet serious and acted much older. Maturity fell upon Keion much more easily than it did Apollo, probably from the responsibility that he had. Watching over demigods was a difficult task that not many could do well, or even handle at all, training them and then practically sending them on some damn quest that could end their lives. It was hard losing his children to death but not something he couldn't move on with, he remembered all of their names, but as horrible it sounded he didn't raise his children like a father. Keion raised those children. Sometimes they came to camp as teenagers and he would just guide them and become their mentor but for some they were forced to stay at camp since such a young age that sometimes the only parental figure they had was him. Apollo sighed, dwelling on such sombre thoughts would not help much. He knew he respected Keion, even trusted him with his own children, he should be able to trust him with his sister. He, in the past, had never led anyone astray, so he wouldn't start now. Or so Apollo hoped anyway.

-Tfg -

Present

Jason hated the cold. They had reached Canada without too much trouble but now the snow was thick and he was slowing down much like most of the group was, with the exception of Percy. Jason admired how strong-willed Percy was sometimes, sure he could be lazy at camp but when on a quest it was like he was a different person. He was definitely leading the group through this one, Jason could barely see through the thick snow.

Nico walked beside Jason at the back of the group, sludging his feet through the thick of it. Jason felt sorry for Nico, he was enjoying the snow as much as he was it seemed. Nico wasn't used to travelling in such a slow manner as well, shadow travel, as tiring as it was for him, must have sped most of his solo quests up quite a bit. Not just that though, he wouldn't be walking with a group so slowly right now, had he been on his own. Another thing that Jason pitied the son of Hades for, his lonesomeness. Nico didn't like the pity, Jason knew and sometimes he figured he liked being on his own, but Jason couldn't imagine anything like it. He was a leader and he had his fellow campmates or beforehand his legion with him most of the time. Nico, however, tended to fight by himself, easily holding his own against many. Many underestimated him, but Jason knew better, he knew that Nico could probably easily defeat him on a one to one situation if they were ever on opposing sides. Although Nico didn't display his powers like Jason, Percy, or even Thalia did, he was a child of the big three and he was formidable.

Jason's thoughts wandered while they walked in a comfortable silence. The cold air was hurting his throat and lungs slightly anyways so he didn't really want to be having a chat, he just wanted to get out of the cold.

Percy held Annabeth's gloved hand while they trudged through the thick, white snow. For part of the journey he had moved the frozen water to move around them but snow wasn't as easy for him to manipulate like water, it was much more tiring so he had to stop if he was going to make it to the next town. Originally, they were driving, but the storm worsened and all modes of transport had stopped. They were told by a local that the walk wasn't that long, 2 hours they had been told, but with the storm they were on their third hour and only just past halfway there. Annabeth and Thalia had argued that they should just wait the storm out before trying, and they had for four days and it hadn't let up at all. They only decided to start moving when the young man running the inn that they were staying at told them that these frozen times could last from weeks to months. Annabeth rerouted their journey that night so that they were heading towards the east coast of Canada and then take a boat. Percy would be able to navigate them the rest of the way; it was probably the safest mode of travelling and their only option. Jason would take being drowned to frozen to death any day, if Poseidon was in a bad mood that is.

TFG-

Apollo knew it would happen. It was only a matter of time. Keion hurt his sister and he didn't even get the pleasure of beating the hell out of him. Only the small satisfaction of knowing that he was banished for who knows how long, until he fades out of existence, as punishment for his crimes. Although, a pang of guilt shuddered through him, slight guilt but still present in his mind. He knew of the prophesy that scared Zeus, of course he did he was the God of Prophesy, he may not have been present when it was spoken but he knew none-the-less. That and overhearing Zeus talk to his newly god-hooded son Hercules about a plan to get rid of Keion.

He knew the crimes or treachery were a lie, but was he angry at the God for hurting his other half, his twin after promising that he wouldn't! Anger seared through Apollo as the hearing had begun and now guilt took its place slowly. He argued with himself internally, he deserved the punishment for hurting his sister, yet that wasn't his crime that he got banished for. Brooding and pacing in his room he didn't notice another already in his room.

Hestia watched sadly from the hearth as her nephew fought himself, the God of truth lying, the irony. Blinded by his rage to even seek the truth that Keion could and would muster. Then again, he hadn't detected lies from his sister so maybe he didn't care what the other had to say to defend himself. She thought talking to him may ease his mind, however after watching him pace and mutter to himself, occasionally watch him hurl things against the wall, made her thing differently. Sighing quietly to herself she slipped out his room without him noticing.

TFG-

Keion didn't understand the impulse he had to make the demigods struggle on their journey. The strong snow storm he made kept the monsters and sprites away from them, he defended himself to the cynical side of himself that he developed over the past few hundred years. Nevertheless, the thought of being a part of the family that banished him terrified him. He didn't want to go back and find happiness for it to be ripped away from him again. His first few years he spent screaming at the moon wanting for her to answer him, why would she not side with him? Did he mean so little to her? Why did she have to break his heart?

His depression that must've lasted for 150 years before he found that nothing would change. He wouldn't get his answers, he wouldn't die from starving himself or whatever he tried, he was a god, immortal meaning this was his life now. Immortally alone in his own little home of cold. He wished he could fade sometimes, but he found because of who his mother was, Mnemosyne, he did not have the fortune of just leaving this life. Memories one of his domains was so important and basic to the Greek that without him they would cease to exist, if he were able to fade so would every ounce of living Greek "mythology". He was an essential piece of their existence after his mother faded. The only reason she did fade was because he was born God of memories, she did not have to stay she had the choice and with the loneliness of being imprisoned on an island like most Titans after the war… He didn't blame her for leaving, he understood now in his own punishment. Eternal loneliness is pain in its own way, sometimes he wonders if letting Ares maim him over and over would have been a lesser evil.

Seeing his family again… A thought that once filled him with joy but now? He didn't know how he would react to them. Anger. Sadness. Redemption. Joy. The emotions swirled in a strange mix. It was terrifying, making his stomach clench uncomfortably and his heart to sink.

It had been hard for him to get over it, if that's what you call what he did. Keion found a routine in his life, it mostly consisted of training. If he kept moving physically, maybe he would move emotionally, mentally. Distraction was key. He no longer stayed looking at the stars, looking over those he cared for, every night. Only did he watch when a hero were fighting, were questing. Where he felt it his obligation to watch over the quest. If he could not make sure they were prepared in training them, then he should try and aid them in ways they wouldn't know. The banishment and certain ancient laws still bound him to limited amount of help he could provide to the young demigods. Obviously, he couldn't fight prophesies, some things were always going to happen it was decided by the fates, but Gods did he wish he could be there when they fell. When they needed his help. When they were bleeding out, fear clutching them all every single time. The despair was something he would never get used to when watching them die. If only he could have trained them, maybe some of them would be still here. If he could have been there maybe Zoe wouldn't have had to face her own father.

They haunted him. Every face after and before his banishment. At least before his banishment, when he trained them, they were prepared, they were older and he did everything he could of then. It didn't make it easier but deaths were fewer then compared to now. Their faces were younger, barely having a chance to truly live. No one realised why he had taken his responsibilities so importantly back then, but as they had burned the shrouds for all the demigods after the war they had grasped an understanding. None of them would feel it the way he did when a hero died but seeing so many fallen…

Never had he known so much death.

Shaking off his morbid thoughts, Keion grabbed his swords made of ice and went to go train against the ice creations that helped him train. Helped him to forget, at least for a moment anyway, he could try and find peace in the snow storm that welled inside of him.

* * *

 **So sorry for the delay! But here is the next chapter, I had a bit of a block on where to go from last chapter, next chapter the demigods should meet Keion which I have no idea what reactions will be yet.. So if you have any ideas on what you want to see for that please let me know... maybe you'll inspire me?**

 **I find the past chapters much easier to write hence why i try to keep the present shorter ahah.**

 **I hope you liked it, let me know any critiques (constructive please) are welcome and feedback would be great!**

 **Anyways thanks again for reading,**

 **B**


End file.
